Good Friends
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sirius knew that as long as he had such good friends, he'd be fine.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for the Hogwarts Writing Club, week 9, Prompt - Ancestor.**

 **Word Count without AN - 891**

 **Good Friends**

Sirius slumped on James' bed, a towel around his shoulders, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, pressed on him by the loving Potter family elf, Misty. An angry cut ran down the side of his face and Sirius hissed occasionally as Mrs Potter pressed a gentle finger around it to check for any internal damage. When she was satisfied that the cut could be healed, she murmured a stream of Latin while moving her wand in an intricate pattern close to the cut.

"There you go, dearie, it hasn't left a scar," she told him kindly, patting his knee.

"Thanks, Mrs Potter," Sirius mumbled, running a hand along his cheek. He was embarrassed that he'd shown up on their doorstep, bleeding heavily from his face, a backpack slung over one shoulder. He would never want to inconvenience Mr and Mrs Potter, they had always been so kind to him, but he'd not known where else he could go.

James sat in one of the overstuffed beanbags, watching his best friend get treated by his mother, with a sombre look on his face. Of course, he'd known that Sirius' family didn't treat him well, Sirius complained about them enough, but somehow he'd never realised just how bad it was.

"If you need anything in the night boys, just send Misty to us. We'll discuss things in the morning," James' dad said quietly, from where he stood by the door. Catching sight of Sirius' face paling, he rushed to reassure. "No fear, Sirius, we're not sending you away. You're perfectly welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish. I meant house rules, and perhaps installing you in a different bedroom. I know what you boys are like when you're together, and I'd rather prefer to keep the house standing."

Sirius and James both chuckled at the smile on the elder Potter's face, and James nodded. "Night dad, good night, mum."

"Good night boys," Mrs Potter said, pressing kisses against both foreheads in turn before she left with her husband, closing the door with a soft click.

James watched Sirius awkwardly for a moment, before opening his mouth to talk. Sirius beat him to it.

"I know how bad it looked, James. And I know I should have told you, but... how do you work it in to a conversation? Oh, by the way, my parents spend the holidays cursing the living daylights out of me because I'm not the perfect son they want?"

James snorted despite himself, before he sobered again. "I should have noticed though. I mean, we all knew they were bad, but I never thought... I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend."

"You didn't notice because I didn't want you to. You're my best friend, James, and seriously, you couldn't _be_ a better friend."

"What did you get cursed for tonight?" James asked after a minute, wincing the moment the words left his mouth. It just sounded so... wrong.

"Oh, I don't know. It's always something random. This ancestor would be disappointed in me because - then just insert whatever into it. I didn't eat properly, I didn't clean up properly, I didn't dress properly. Anything would set Mother off, and there's no stopping her when she's started. It's better just to let her get it out of her system then escape the room."

James couldn't even begin to imagine what that was like. His mother had never so much as raised her voice to him, never mind her hand or her wand. Even his father, who could be strict at times, had never done more than tell him off.

He sighed. "You can't go back there."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No shit. I left the house without permission, if I strolled back in she'd bloody murder me."

James didn't know what was worse. The fact of the matter way that Sirius said it, or that he was being honest with the words he said. James didn't know what to say. Usually, he'd crack a joke, or Sirius would crack a joke, or Remus would tell them off for something, and everything would be fine, but Sirius wasn't fine, and James didn't have any jokes to crack.

"I can hear the cogs turning from here, you know?" Sirius muttered, making James jump. "Seriously, mate, I'm good. I've had a long time to come to terms with the fact that after graduation, I could happily leave the family and never go back. This had just accelerated the plan a year. Besides, we've got almost a whole summer to cause all kinds of mayhem and madness. How could I be anything but good?"

James nodded slowly, knowing there wasn't really anything he could do otherwise. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. You know what else I'm sure about?"

James raised his eyebrow. "I hesitate to ask, but what?"

"We should write to Peter and Remus and tell them we're spending the rest of the holidays together. Peter will turn green with jealousy, and Remus will write us a ten thousand page letter telling us all the things we can't do."

James laughed. "You're on!"

Sirius grinned as James jumped up to gather some parchment. He knew as long as he had such good friends, he'd be fine.


End file.
